


Unfurled

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Drabble, Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "I told you it's a furry bird," Timon said in loud triumph as the near-dead youngster unfurled his wings.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Unfurled

"I told you it's a furry bird," Timon said in loud triumph as the near-dead youngster unfurled his wings. The feathers were as golden as his fur. He was a handsome little lion—winged lion. Pumbaa wondered if he already knew how to fly. If not, maybe some of the birds would teach him. Pumbaa would ask nicely, "Would you teach Fred?"

Pumbaa imagined a happy future with Fred soaring. Maybe he could sing, too, like birds. Could be that ability went with having wings. Timon would like that.

But first, they had to drag Fred into the jungle shade.


End file.
